Hypnosis
by Yukicrazed96
Summary: He's the love of my life. I can't imagine life without him.
1. Chapter 1

Hypnosis

I want more. More of his touch. His kiss. His voice calling for me. I'm greedy and I don't care.

We shouldn't be doing this. The blasts of our species trying to destroy each other surrounding us ring loud and clear. But, somehow it just encourages us to continue our affair. Rushing into the empty house we run our hands over one another's body, taking in every curve, every contour. Against the wall we only think about us. Everything we want is wrong and disgusting to them. Being with you has opened my eyes to everything I've never seen. And I love it. I love you. Our hot breath on each other's skin, the soft touches slowly become harsh and rushed. Too much armor and clothing from the battle in our way. I want to take you away from here where they will judge us and disgrace us. Take you to a faraway place where we can love and live.

My Tallest, you always got what you wanted. Every world, every stupid snack. You don't want them to know it, but you also have each other. It's time that I finally got something that I never knew I craved. I long for his lips on mine. Our tongues entwined brush against each other as if unable to get enough of the sweet taste.

More explosions are heard from outside as we move to the bedroom. If they ever hurt you, they will hurt me as well. I will protect you with my life, my one and only, my smeru. We will both surely die in this battle but if my time comes in this war, I just want you to know, I love you; in this world and the next I will bleed for you, cry for you, and love for you and only you.

Now, as we lay down together, surrounded by the blood and strife of the ignorance caused by our races; every kiss, every touch is a fantasy. Once the clothes are stripped he looks into my eyes and gently kisses my forehead. His hands, gentle yet firm, roam my bare body until he arrives to my most sensitive area. I let out a gasp as he rubs the hard shaft. Moans fall out of my mouth as he continues to service me with his hand. Then he reaches his finger, slowly, to my entrance. He pulls me into a deep kiss to distract me from the pain of the preparation. I cry out in ecstacy as he touches something deep inside of me that causes me to see white flashes. I hold my arms around his neck tightly while he pushes deep inside me. He tells me to open my eyes when I wasn't even aware i had them closed. Again and again he thrusts inside me with almost animalistic grunts. We kiss as we climax together with loud moans.

Suddenly a loud crash is heard right next to us. A voot cruiser has crashed into the house. An Irken soldier climbs out of the cruiser

"You! Stop what you're doing and put your hands up! You two are coming with me to see the Ta-" With a loud bang the soldier falls to the ground, a blue green spray of blood appeared behind him. Still naked, Dib rose from the bed and smiled.

"Pretty good shot huh babe?" I blushed as he licked my lips. He opened the closet next to the bed and took some clothes out laying them on the bed. There was a pair of loose black cargo pants that fit him nicely. He didn't bother wearing a shirt and instead grabbed me a pink cropped shirt with a heart on it and a pair of tight black shorts. I looked in the mirror and he smiled. There was something about it that seemed cold but i shook it off. I turned around and leaned to him for a kiss. He ignored me and grabbed a bag stuffing it with supplies.

"Uh... where are we going?" He smiled evilly and jumped in the cruiser.

"We're going wherever we want babe, now get in!" I cautiously followed him and stared at the soldier, dead on the ground. Am I doing the right thing?

"Hey.. Look at me." he turned my chin to face him and kissed me deeply. There's no doubt in my mind. He's the one.

**(A/N) OOOOOHHHH dafuq's goin on bro!? idk lol honestly i'm just wingin it. Can you tell? SOOO in progress idk started out as a oneshot but now i'm thinking otherwise.. info? thanks always my faithful followers! I LOVE YOU! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) SOOOOO SORRY! i haven't uploaded in a while. MY COMPUTERS ALL BROKE! I had to borrow my sister's just to post these next chapters. AAAANYWAY. KAY so here it is! Enjoy! Feedback is appreciated and as always (I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM) the show would be going in a very different direction if i did...:) **

The stars pass the cruiser with intense speed making white, orange, and soft blue lines against a black canvas. My stomach growls as I lie down amongst the vast amount of pillows surrounding me. In the front of the cruiser, Dib sat with his legs draped over the side of the pilot chair. He throws a sexy smile and a kiss my way but doesn't move. Instead he motions for me to come and points to his feet. I sighed lightly and set to work rubbing the knots out of his legs and feet.

"Make a wish, babe. We got a shit load of stars out there." he said with a smile. When I didn't answer he nudged his foot against my cheek almost too hard. I didn't dare speak out against him. He grabbed my lekku causing me to whimper. I couldn't see his expression but I could tell he was smiling. He liked when I was in pain. He said that the only time I made sexier noises than when we fucked was when I was hurt. I don't care I if it hurts, I love him and it makes him happy and that's all that matters. Suddenly, a drop of water hit my hand making an angry sizzling sound. I wrenched my hand back with a surprised yelp. He laughed and pulled my hand back towards him. He tightened his grip on my lekku and yanked. Hard. I covered my mouth to keep the scream from leaving my lips but only muffled the sound. He lifted my face to his and licked my lips. He kissed my forehead and the space where a nose would be if I were human. I sighed then tensed as his knee was brought sharply into my abdomen.

"Zim, you have no idea how sexy you sound right now do you?" he knelt down to whisper into my lekku. "Who do you love?" I moaned.

"You...Dib." another sharp tug on my lekku corrected my mistake. "Zim, traitor of the Irken race loves the human, Dib Membrane!" he smiled

"Good boy. Now suck my dick like the little slut you are. Maybe if you're good enough, I'll let you have a cookie." he lifts my chin and kisses my lips briefly. "Sound good, babe?" I nod and take my place between his legs. He keeps his hands on my lekku using them as a bridle to make sure commands are followed. When he's finally done he makes sure to gag me with his load before pulling out and wiping himself off as if he just stuck his dick in a pile of shit. I sat back and watched as he threw a cookie at me from the snack compartment and walked off to the only bed (if you could call it that) in the small cruiser. I halfheartedly ate the cookie; I hadn't eaten since we left which hours ago so it was satisfying enough. For some reason I felt sad. What do I have to feel sad about? I have a companion who loves me, sustenance when I need it, and a warm place to sleep. Confused, I gingerly held my side and crawled to my nest of pillows by Dib's bedside.

Maybe tomorrow I'll feel better.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) ENJOY! FEEDBACK APPRECIATED AND I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM. thank you for reading! :D**

Chapter 3

Hypnosis

I gazed out my small window which showed a small green sliver of land surrounded by a seemingly endless sea.

How did this go so wrong? One moment I was happy and the next...

/flashback/

I was vaguely aware of my surroundings but I couldn't move or make a sound. I was being carried. I couldn't see Dib's face but I could hear him. He was talking to someone wearing a lab coat. The voices were slightly muffled as if I were hearing them from underwater; so I couldn't tell exactly what they were saying. I heard the man in the coat ask for money and I could feel Dib sigh while he held me. Suddenly I was let go and fell haphazardly on the cold tile floor.

I landed on my side and would have cried out from the harsh treatment if it were not for the fact that I still had no physical ability. Everything was numb. My confusion turned to realization as I saw Dib exchange money with the man. Two more men in coats took hold of my arms and legs and began dragging me off somewhere deeper in the building. Deeper into the cold tile floors and white plastic walls. Gradually I was able to lift my head enough to just glimpse my love's black coat slipping through the closing doors of the facility.

/end flashback/

So, here I am now; barely able to stand and praying to whatever goes may be that I die soon. I was fooled and made a fool of. I'd disgraced my race in more ways than one and I let my standards of myself plummet. I've been dumped into a mental institution and only to get rid of me. It makes me laugh to think I'd been naïve enough to believe that a human could love.

The men in lab coats have been kind so far but I believe it's only out of pity.

One of them I have grown quite fond of. His name is John Smith and is of some species that I've never heard of. He is especially kind and his eyes are warm and inviting. Somehow there is an air of mystery about him as if he is a spy; but he is also quirky and quite a fast talker. I sometimes wonder if he will leave soon. He seems to think often of a girl named Rose. From what he's told me in our long talks in the cafeteria, she has blonde hair and dark green eyes. She's got a knack for getting into trouble and not doing as she's told. "However," he said, "she's also very good at saving my arse from time to time." he looked thoughtfully to one of the windows and fiddled with his maroon bowtie.


End file.
